Promise
by ariskadesy
Summary: Kise muak dengan Aomine yang selalu menduakan dirinya. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke masa dimana hanya ada mereka dalam hubungan ini. Hingga suatu tragedi menyebabkan penyesalan akan janji yang tak terwujud berujung menyakitkan. [It's AoKise's fanfiction with slight!MidoKise and slight!MidoTaka. Warning: BL stuff! Don't like, don't read! Rnr please ]


**_An AoKise's fanfiction._**

**PROMISE**

"_Oi Kise.."_

_Eum?"_

_Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan?"_

_"Bicara apa kau ini, Aomine-cchi? Tentu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."_

_"Jangan coba-coba mengingkarinya, Kise."_

_"Aku akan menjaga janjiku!"_

"MIDORIMA-CCHIIII!!!"

Sebuah tubrukan keras menghantam tubuh tinggi Midorima yang sedang berbicara dengan asistennya.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Kise! Ada apa lagi ini?" Midorima yang kesal berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat dari sosok lelaki berambut kuning tersebut. Berulang kali mengucapkan kata 'lepaskan' tak kunjung membuat lelaki tersebut menyerah begitu saja.

"Huweee Aomine-cchi.. Dia.. H-huwaaaa!!"

"Astaga! Aku ini dokter bedah, Kise. Bukan dokter cinta! Duduklah dulu di ruanganku dan tenangkan hatimu. Aku sedang ada pasien, nanti akan ku jemput disana."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kise itu pun melepaskan pelukan eratnya sambil terisak. Kakinya segera melangkah menuju ruang kerja dokter muda tersebut setelah Midorima mengusak pelan rambut kuningnya.

Satu jam berlalu. Jemari Kise terus menerus mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depannya. Sungguh ia benar-benar tak sabar! Ia ingin segera melimpahkan semua kekesalan hatinya pada sahabatnya itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seorang dokter muda yang kehadirannya ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kise. Ia melepaskan jas putihnya dan menaruhnya di kursi.

"Ada apa lagi huh? Aomine lagi?"

Kise yang awalnya sudah mulai tenang pun terisak kembali. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja saat mendengar nama Aomine. Midorima yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Ia duduk disamping Kise yang menangis tersendu. Mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya dan mulai menyalakannya dengan korek di meja.

"Midorima-cchi! Jika kau tahu aku menangis, paling tidak hiburlah aku sedikit. Bukannya malah merokok, dasar dokter kepala lumut!"

"Hey siapa yang kau panggil lumut?!" Midorima menaruh rokok di asbak lalu segera mendekap kepala Kise dan mengusaknya. Kise yang tahu kebiasaan Midorima tersebut tertawa keras bersamaan dengan omelan Midorima.

Dan tak berapa lama ia pun terdiam kembali yang otomatis membuat Midorima ikut terdiam dengan kedua tangan masih mendekap kepala Kise.

"Jadi, apa Aomine menduakanmu lagi?"

Midorima merasakan kepala Kise mengangguk pelan di dekapannya. Lalu ia melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap lurus mata Kise. "Ceritakanlah."

Kise dengan tidak sabarannya menceritakan semua awal kejadian yang membuatnya menangis saat ini. Mulai dari awal ia memergoki chat Aomine dengan wanita lain sampai pada ia yang kabur dari apartemen miliknya dengan Aomine semalam tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya tersebut.

Sontak hal tsrsebut membuat Midorima terkejut. Namun Kise tahu Midorima akan khawatir dan segera menjelaskan bahwa ia semalam menginap di rumah Kuroko, rekan kerjanya.

Sekali lagi, Midorima menghela nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya aku muak dengan segala tingkah Aomine yang ada di ceritamu itu. Kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja manusia bodoh itu!"

"Bicara apa kau ini, Midorima-cchi!" Secara tak sadar suara Kise melengking saat mendengar perkataan itu meluncur dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Aomine-cchi sangatlah baik dan gentle! Dia selalu menerima segala kekuranganku, kau tahu!"

"Sangat baik tapi ia menduakanmu?" Kise langsung terdiam. Ia tahu, ia sangatlah bodoh untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Aomine. Bukan hanya Midorima saja yang menyarankan untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya, namun semua teman yang tahu tingkah laku Aomine. Bahkan ada beberapa yang pernah langsung memergoki Aomine berada di distrik hotel bersama wanita cantik dengan baju yang sangat seksi.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh, Midorima-cchi. Tapi aku juga sudah memiliki janji dengan Aomine-cchi kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Aku bukan tipikal orang yang melanggar janjiku, kau tahu." Kise menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit kuku ibu jari di tangannya.

"Persetan dengan janji! Jika kau terus menerus tersakiti seperti ini, siapa yang rugi? Kau sendiri! Jika ka-"

"Aarghh sudahlah!!" Potong Kise sambil menidurkan kepalanya di paha Midorima.

"Aku kemari ingin menceritakan semua keluh kesahku, bukannya ingin mendengar semua omelanmu!"

"Oh ya, dan aku akan menginap di apartemenmu selama beberapa hari. Jadi cepatlah rapikan ruanganmu dan kita bergegas pulang jika pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, okay?"

Midorima tidak bisa menolak permintaan sahabatnya satu ini. Menolak berapa kali pun tak akan menggoyahkan hati lelaki ini. Ia segera berdiri bersiap untuk pulang dengan Kise.

**~~**

Brrr brrr

'Ah, tumben cepat sekali anak ini' pikir Midorima. Ia mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya dan segera mendengar teriakan di seberang sana.

"YA MIDORIMA!! APA KISE BERSAMAMU?!"

Midorima terheran, pasangan ini memiliki hobi meneriaki orang. Pantas saja mereka sering bertengkar, pikirnya.

"Hmm ya Kise disini. Jika kau hanya ingin menyeretnya pulang, lebih baik urungkan niatmu itu. Kise pasti tidak akan mau."

Ding dong

"Terlambat, baka. Aku sudah didepan pintu apartemenmu."

Kise terkejut mendengar suara bel apartemen Midorima, ia sudah memiliki feeling bahwa tamu tak diundang tersebut adalah kekasihnya. Kise berlari ke dalam kamar Midorima. Menguncinya dari dalam dan membuang kuncinya di bawah kolong tempat tidur. Untuk menghindari Aomine tentunya.

Midorima membukakan pintu apartemennya dan mendapati Aomine yang bermandikan keringat sambil terengah-engah. Lelaki berambut hijau itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau habis dikejar zombie?"

Aomine berdecih. "Ku kira ia akan pulang setelah dua hari ku diamkan." Kaki Aomine segera memasuki apartemen Midorima dan mulai meneriakkan nama kekasihnya.

"Kise!! Kise dimana kau? Ayo kita pulang!" Aomine mulai menggeledah satu persatu kamar dan ruangan disana. Sang pemilik apartemen hanya bisa memperhatikan dan menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Midorima! Dimana Kise?" Lawan bicaranya tersebut mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak tahu, cari saja sendiri."

Kekasih Kise tersebut mendapati kamar Midorima yang terkunci dari dalam. Ia tahu pasti Kise berada di dalamnya. Segera ia menggedor pintu tersebut dan memanggil namanya.

"Kise! Aku tahu kau pasti ada di dalam. Ayo kita pulang, aku merindukanmu Kise! Kise! Jawab aku!"

"Aku tak mau pulang! Aomine-cchi jahat padaku! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu di belakangku!"

Aomine sangat putus asa. Ia melirik Midorima yang melihatnya. "Kau ambilkan kunci cadangan atau ku dobrak pintu ini?"

Midorima merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci cadangan kamarnya. "Sudah cukup kau membuatku kehilangan pintuku bulan lalu. Ini kuncinya dan cepat bawa pergi kekasihmu itu."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Aomine segera mengambil kunci tersebut dan membuka pintu kamar. Ia mendapati Kise yang bermata sembab sambil memeluk kakinya.

Adu mulut tak bisa dihindari antara keduanya. Saling meneriaki satu sama lain yang berujung Aomine membungkam mulut Kise dan menggendong paksa kekasihnya tersebut. Midorima tak lupa membukakan pintu depan apartemennya untuk mempersilahkan kedua pasangan itu segera keluar sebelum para tetangga di sebelahnya memarahi keributan mereka.

"Terima kasih, Midorima. Aku berhutang padamu untuk kesekian kalinya. Anak ini memang merepotkan- Oi Kise berhentilah bertingkah! Kau ingin jatuh?!" Midorima menepuk dahinya melihat Kise yang menggeliat seperti ulat dengan mulut tertutup lakban.

"Cepatlah bawa ia ke mobilmu! Tetanggaku akan mengira kau adalah penculik mesum."

**~~**

_"AHAHAHAHA!! Shin-chan sungguh sial sekali kau beberapa hari ini! Pasti tetanggamu sibuk membicarakan keributan itu sekarang bukan?"_

Midorima berdecih menjadi bahan tertawaan sahabatnya bernama Takao diseberang telepon. "Sejujurnya aku lelah mendengar semua keluhan Kise. Kenapa dia tetap mempertahankan hubungan rapuhnya itu? Benar-benar bodoh."

"_Lalu kenapa tidak kau sarankan Kise-kun untuk segera memutuskan hubungannya itu_?" Sahut Takao.

"Sudah dan dia tetap gigih. Jika saja dia tak terpengaruh cinta butanya pada Aomine, pasti dia sudah menjadi milikku saat ini."

Takao terdiam dan tersenyum kecut mendengar pernyataan Midorima tersebut. Ia tahu Midorima sudah dekat dengan Kise sejak kecil. Dan bukan hal yang tak mungkin bila sahabatnya itu mempunyai perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman masa kecil terhadap Kise. Namun tetap saja perkataan tersebut membuat rasa gundah dihati Takao.

"Takao? Ah jangan dipikirkan perkataanku tadi, aku hanya bergurau saja."

"_Ah Shin-chan, tak biasanya kau bercanda seperti itu! Ahahahaha! Oh ya besok aku ingin berkunjung ke apartemenmu boleh? Aku ingin menunjukkan lagu favorite ku saat ini_!" Dan lagi, Takao berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia mengalihkan semua topik tentang Kise.

"Ehm baiklah. Besok aku mengambil cuti bulananku dan sepertinya menurut ramalan oha asa, besok adalah hari sialku. Jadi aku tak akan kemana-mana selain berdiam di apartemen."

"_Astaga, kau masih saja percaya ramalan bodoh itu. Mungkin karena besok aku akan menemuimu, kesialanmu akan lenyap_."

"Dasar bodoh, ramalan oha asa sangatlah akurat! Oh ya, sebelum ke sini, bawakan aku koin satu sen yang jatuh di depan konbini untuk lucky item-ku. Jangan kesini sampai kau mendapatkannya atau aku akan menendangmu!"

"_Cih dasar penggila ramalan_."

**~~**

Aomine lelah. Sungguh lelah. Ia kerja lembur selama dua hari penuh dan mendapati Kise yang merajuk di apartemen Midorima setelah pergi dari apartemen mereka tanpa memberitahunya.

"Kise.." Aomine membawakan secangkir cokelat panas untuk Kise yang duduk di depan televisi sambil menggerutu kesal. "Sudah makan?"

"Sudah." Sahut Kise, singkat.

"Jangan berbohong, Midorima mengatakan padaku kalau kau belum makan seharian ini."

"Jika kau tahu, kenapa kau masih menanyakannya padaku Ahomine!!"

"Aish!!" Aomine melemparkan tubuhnya di samping Kise. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan pada wajahnya. Bingung harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Dengar, Kise." Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Kise yang masih cemberut. "Aku tak akan minta maaf kali ini. Tapi jika maumu adalah aku yang memutuskan hubungan semua wanita itu, aku akan menurutinya."

Kise mengacuhkannya. Berpura-pura tidak mendengarkannya, karena ia tahu Aomine pasti berbohong. Ia yakin Aomine akan mengulangi perbuatannya lagi dan lagi hingga membuatnya kenyang.

"Baiklah kalau maumu begitu, aku tak akan memaksamu. Yang terpenting adalah tenangkan hatimu dan jangan mengacuhkanku terus menerus. Dan aku akan memesankan makanan untukmu, jangan lupa dimakan okay?"

'Huh terserah, aku akan tidur di ruang tengah saja malam ini.' pikir Kise.

**~~**

Keesokan harinya, Aomine sudah berangkat bekerja pagi-pagi buta sebelum Kise bangun. Bahkan tanpa sadar, badannya sudah dipindahkan dari sofa ke dalam kamar mereka lengkap dengan selimut hangat yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Masa bodoh pikirnya. Ia ingat bahwa hari ini ada jadwal pemotretan dan semalam ada 10 missed call dari Kuroko.. Oh tunggu!

Kise meraih handphone nya dan benar ada lebih dari 10 missed call yang bukan hanya dari Kuroko. Ia melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi. "Oh astaga Kuroko-cchi akan menjemputku setengah jam lagi!"

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, suara bel apartemen berbunyi menandakan Kuroko sudah siap menjemput Kise.

Kise yang masih memakai bajunya tegesa-gesa membukakan pintu dan disambut pandangan kesal dari Kuroko.

"S-sebentar, Kuroko-cchi. Aku belum sarapan dan pakaianku masih berantakan. Lalu aku-"

"Sudah. Pakai jaket dan langsung berangkat. Aku sudah membelikan beberapa

sandwhich untuk dimakan selama perjalanan ke studio. Hah sudah kuduga pasti akan terjadi seperti ini." Keluhan panjang Kuroko tak bisa terhindarkan. Kise hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil. Beruntungnya ia mempunyai partner kerja yang perhatian ini.

"Oke desu! Tunggu aku di mobil ya Kuroko-cchi!"

**~~**

"Ohayo, Kise-kun. Astaga! Ada apa dengan mata merah dan sembabmu ini?" Para tim stylist dan make up artist terkejut melihat penampilan Kise saat datang bersama Kuroko.

Kise duduk di depan meja rias menanti giliran make up sambil menggaruk kecil kepalanya. "Hehe ada masalah dengan seseorang."

"Maksudnya adalah Aomine-kun, kekasihnya Kise-kun." Sahut Kuroko sambil sibuk berbenah peralatan kamera bersama yang lainnya.

"Ah Kuroko-cchi! Astaga padahal aku berniat menyembunyikannya." Kise menutup wajahnya dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala semua crew yang melihatnya. Mereka sudah hafal betul dengan kebiasaan Kise yang muncul ke tempat kerja dengan wajah muram. Sudah rutinitas tiap bulan yang selalu terjadi.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, seharusnya aku mendapat fee lebih untuk biaya tambahan memberimu make up tebal agar mata sembabmu itu tidak terlihat di kamera, Kise-kun! Model macam apa kau ini aish.." Stylist Kise terus menggerutu.

Kise tertawa kecil. Sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan mereka yang terbiasa dengan ulahnya ini. Mungkin besok ia akan membawakan makanan untuk mereka sebagai rasa terimakasihnya.

"Kise-kun?"

Kise lantas menoleh setelah mendengar panggilan yang sudah ia kenal suara tersebut. Ah. Mantan kekasih Aomine.

"O-ohayo, Hiyori-san." Jawab Kise, canggung. Ia tahu bahwa mantan kekasih Aomine ini juga seorang model cantik ternama. Tapi tak disangkanya hari ini mereka akan berada di project yang sama meskipun terkadang mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang Aomine.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Tak bersemangat sekali seperti biasanya."

"Ah.. Hehe"

"Aomine berselingkuh?"

Bingo!! Dada Kise terasa sesak mengingat kejadian semalam saat mereka bertengkar hebat di apartemen Midorima.

Wanita muda berambut hitam tersebut tertawa seakan tahu jawabannya setelah melihat ekspresi Kise.

"Ah hahaha sudahlah, Kise-kun. Aomine-kun memang seperti itu." Ia terkekeh.

Kise cemberut. Memang benar wanita yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ini adalah mantan kekasih Aomine yang mengenal Aomine luar dalam selama dua tahun. Tapi, hey! Siapa yang tak kesal jika kekasihmu ketahuan berselingkuh dengan wanita lain?!

"Apa selama masa pacaran, kau tak pernah kesal melihatnya dikelilingi banyak wanita huh Hiyori-san?" Sahut Kise, kesal.

"Tidak. Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, apakah kau juga tidak dikelilingi banyak wanita?" Hiyori menatap Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Lagi pula ini tak separah sewaktu masa sekolah dulu. Setiap berjalan denganku, matanya tak lepas dari wanita yang berdada lebih besar dariku, kau tahu. Bahkan pernah meniduri salah satunya."

Kise terdiam. Mungkin ia harus mendengarkan lebih dalam cerita Hiyori kali ini jika ia ingin permasalahan di hubungan mereka segera terselesaikan.

"Kise-kun. Jika hubungan kalian masih pada saat masa sekolah, mungkin ini akan menjadi berat bagimu. Memang benar Aomine adalah lelaki playboy yang tak pandang bulu selama wanita itu berdada besar. Tapi dia juga tipikal lelaki setia."

"Coba kau pikirkan kembali, apakah kau pernah mendengar penjelasan Aomine-kun selama ini?" Kise menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Hiyori tersebut.

"Atau bertanya alasan Aomine-kun?" Kise kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hiyori menghela nafasnya. "Kau tahu sendiri, Aomine adalah seorang anggota polisi elit. Tentu dia tak akan mempunyai waktu yang lebih bebas seperti saat sekolah dulu bukan? Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa hal yang kau anggap perselingkuhan Aomine-kun dengan wanita lain adalah untuk menggali informasi dari kasus yang ditugaskannya?"

Kise terkejut. Kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya selama ini? Selama ini Kise hanya langsung menduga setelah melihat chat dan panggilan di handphone Aomine yang penuh dengan wanita.

Hiyori tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kise. "Setelah pulang nanti, coba bicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengan Aomine-kun."

**~~**

Pukul empat sore tepat ia sudah berada di depan apartemennya bersama Kuroko yang kembali mengantarnya dengan mobil.

"Kise-kun, yakin tidak ingin makan bersamaku terlebih dahulu?"

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin segera istirahat, Kuroko-cchi. Lagi pula boss sudah memarahiku terlalu banyak karena aku yang kehilangan kosentrasi. Dan berakhir dengan pulang lebih awal huft."

"Kau benar-benar definisi yang tepat untuk istilah budak cinta, Kise-kun." Kuroko melihat Kise dengan pandangan kasihan dan sedikit pandangan jijik.

"Kuroko-cchi hidoiii!!"

Lalu Kise tersenyum. "Terima kasih hari ini ya, Kuroko-cchi."

"Ada apa denganmu, Kise-kun? Astaga gross!" Perkataan tersebut meluncur dari mulut Kuroko bersamaan dengan cubitan pelan dari Kise yang akan beranjak keluar dari mobil.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Kise melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko yang mulai melaju meninggalkan apartemennya.

Ia merenggangkan badannya, mengambil nafas dan membuangnya. Hari ini ia mendapat sedikit pencerahan yang berguna untuk hubunganya dengan Aomine ke depan. Tanpa basa-basi ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift menuju lantai tiga.

Setiba di depan apartemennya, ia segera membuka pintu. Ia sangat haus ingin minum jus mangga yang dibelikan Aomine semalam. Merasa sangat menyesal bila makanan dan minuman yang dibelikan kekasihnya itu terbuang percuma.

Oh, dia melihat sepatu Aomine dan.. Sepasang high heels? Apakah ini milik nee-chan nya yang selalu mampir tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu?

Ia penasaran. Namun tak ada seorang pun setelah ia melihat ke ruang tengah. Apa nee-chan sedang berada di kamarku?

Kise beranjak menuju lantai atas di mana kamar Kise dan Aomine berada.

Matanya terbelalak melihat Aomine yang sedang berada di ranjang bersama seorang wanita tak dikenalnya yang mencium dan menindih tubuh Aomine.

Tubuh Kise lemas, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dengan tangan berusaha menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak.

"K-kise??"

**_~to be continue~_**

Hai wan kawan para reader yang lama tak ku jumpai beberapa tahun ini hehehehehehe :"D

Maaf banget author udah sibuk berbagai hal di real life :"

Kali ini author membawakan FF AoKise lagi hehe. FF Kaisoo nya jadi ngga keurus saking lupa cerita awalnya gimana hngg.

Bahkan author bikin FF MidoTaka yang dah project dari dua tahun lalu pun belum kelar sampai sekarang.

Maap curcol dikit ya biar lega :v

Mungkin yang ngikutin FF aku dari awal tahu perbedaan penulisan cerita ini dengan ceritaku yg lain? Sepertinya bertambah tahun juga bertambah beda pula penulisannya ya?

Hmm mungkin aku saja yang udah lama ga nulis FF sih, maklumkan saja bila tambah jelek :"v

Oh ya FF ini ada dua chapter ya. Berawal yg maunya bikin drabble, eh bikin plotnya kepanjangan hehe.

Author akan segera post chapter selanjutnya, so stay tune ya guys!

See u next chapter!


End file.
